Encontros e desencontros
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: Saori conseguiu trazer seus cavaleiros de volta a vida. Agora ela oferece emprego para todos aqueles que quiserem partir. Será que alguém vai realmente partir do santuário?


Essa fic foi criada para ser um presente. Embora meio tarde, finalmente consegui terminar. Queria ter conseguido mais tempo para terminá-la, mas tudo bem. Primeiro foi o vingativo Kamus me atrapalhado constantemente (isso só Nina sabe o motivo XD), depois um mês agitado, travada básica ( boa parte dos autores sabem do que estou falando XD), e por ultimo, uma gripe seguida de uma virose terrível.

Então, se não gostarem da fic, por favor, sejam gentis.

Pensou que eu ia esquecer é Leo?

Primeiro lance é te confundir: chamando no inicio de Nina, depois de Leo.

Segundo lance: Parabéns cunhada. Muitos anos de vida, de paz e prosperidade. Ah, e não esquecendo: muitos anos de boa criatividade e inspiração para escrever suas fic.

Beijos.

Sua cunhada, Kayla.

PS: O nome da fic foi feita nas pressas, e como sou péssima para títulos, não me engulam se o titulo estiver batido demais ou não tem nada haver com a historia. XD

* * *

Depois de tantas batalhas, finalmente Athena pôde se sentir em paz. Ela conseguiu, depois de muito esforço, trazer seus cavaleiros de volta a vida com ajuda de Perséfone, rainha do submundo onde os mortos residem. Perséfone não foi à única a ajudar. A deusa da justiça estava ao lado de Athena assim com Hera e a deusa do amor, Afrodite. Parecia que as deusas se uniram a Athena em protesto aos mandos e desmando dos deuses como Hades e Poseidon. Uma proposta de paz entre os deuses do Olímpo foi aceita e duraria até que Athena reencarnasse na Terra. A deusa da sabedoria retornou a seu santuário onde havia muito a se fazer. Muitos dos templos estavam em ruínas. Seus cavaleiros dedicavam a reconstruções dos templos com tanto esmero. Seus rostos reluziam a felicidade de estarem de volta.

- Meus fieis cavaleiros de ouro, guardiões das 12 casas zodiacais, é uma grande honra para mim tê-los como protetores da paz no mundo. Em todas as batalhas foram de grande ajuda. Sejam bem vindos de volta ao santuário. – Athena esperou o ato de comoção de todos abrandar e retornou a seu discurso - No entanto, o acordo feito entre os deuses nos dará paz por um longo tempo. Sendo assim, não vejo motivo que permaneçam exclusivamente como meus guardiões. – suspirou como se isso fosse lhe dar mais tempo para formular o que pretendia oferecer a eles - Nestes envelopes contém cartas de recomendações.

- Mas para que essas cartas?

- Vocês levaram uma vida cheia de provações e restringida a seguir rigorosas leis. Morreram e batalha, sofreram no tártaro, e agora eu lhes dou a liberdade para seguirem suas vidas. Com essas cartas, não será preciso gastar tempo à procura de emprego. Disponibilizei empregos na Fundação Kido.

- Está nos dispensando, minha deusa? Não temos mais nenhuma utilidade?

- Não!! Jamais pensaria em meus fieis cavaleiros como objetos descartáveis. Shura. O que quero dizer é que não há mais motivos para continuar privando vocês de levarem a vida que quiserem. Sei que sentirei a falta de vocês, mas não posso mais prendê-los aqui.

- E se quisermos continuar no santuário, ao seu lado?

- Saga, eu os aceitaria da mesma forma que aceitaria quem decidisse partir e voltasse depois. Não estou expulsando vocês. Estou apenas dando a opção que nunca tiveram na vida.

- E se aceitarmos trabalhar fora do santuário e voltasse sempre para nossos templos?

- Seria ótimo, Kamus. Assim não sentiria falta de vocês.

Aioria aproximou-se de Athena fazendo uma rápida mesura respeitosa. Fitando os olhos da jovem verbalizou os pensamentos que sempre manteve guardado:

- Depois de tantos anos servindo ao santuário e minha deusa Athena, finalmente posso ver que a paz se instaurou no mundo, e meus punhos não são mais necessários. Como nos deu permissão para seguirmos nossas vidas fora dos muros do santuário, peço que me deixe partir ainda hoje caso não haja uma ultima missão para o cavaleiro de leão.

Alguns cavaleiros se mostraram surpresos com as palavras de Aioria. Já Saga e Shura compreenderam de imediato os motivos de Aioria querer partir o quanto antes, e não o culpava por isso. Aioria mais que qualquer um ali presente, tinha o direito de sair dali com a cabeça erguida, sem medo de futuras acusações. Era uma pena que seu irmão não tivesse voltado à vida para poder fazer o mesmo se quisesse. Aioros havia morrido há pouco mais de treze anos atrás, e por isso não pôde retornar com os outros.

- Compreendo. As portas do santuário estarão sempre abertas para você, Aioria. Faça uma visita sempre que desejar. – a voz da jovem soou muito emocionada, todavia, deveria deixá-lo ir. Assim como qualquer outro que desejasse o mesmo. Pegando o envelope contendo o nome do cavaleiro de leão oferecendo pra ele - Tome, isto será de grande valia lá fora.

- Sou muito agradecido por se preocupar com meu bem estar, Athena. Tenho certeza que esse envelope tornaria minha nova vida mais fácil. No entanto, não posso aceitar. Pretendo conseguir me manter pelos meus próprios méritos.

- Tem certeza que quer assim? – Saori fitava profundamente os olhos de Aioria, vendo-o menear a cabeça afirmativamente – Guardarei o envelope caso mude de idéia. Desejo-lhe boa sorte, Aioria.

- Obrigado. Adeus a todos.

- Seria melhor que dissesse até logo. – Aldebaran o abraçou com força – Não esqueça de manter contato conosco.

- Obrigado. Farei isso. Agora eu tenho que ir. Tenho muitas coisas para organizar antes de partir.

Assim que terminou s despedidas, Aioria partiu, deixando alguns ainda fazendo comentários:

- Só podia ser irmão daquele que foi acusado de traição.

- Mostre mais respeito por aquele que deu sua vida para salvar Athena, Mascara da Morte. Aoiros morreu injustamente, sem direito a um funeral digno. Aioria está mais do que certo seguir seu caminho. Cresceu rodeado por calunias levantada a seu irmão morto. Foi cruelmente humilhado por todos.

Muitos concordaram com o que Shura disse. A inocência de Aioros foi provada quando Athena retornou ao santuário. Depois não houve um dia sequer em que os habitantes do santuário pudesse sentir-se em paz. Era uma batalha atrás da outra. Com o acorde de paz entre os deuses, e a volta daqueles que morreram em batalha, finalmente tiveram tempo para reconstruir o santuário e dar um funeral digno a alma de Aioros. Foi um funeral simbólico, mas Aioria foi o que mais se emocionou com a vontade de Athena de homenagear seu falecido irmão. Não só ele ficou emocionado, como também Shura e Saga.

Vila das amazonas

Marin mal podia acreditar. Era mesmo ele que estava ali, parado na frente da sua porta, esperando ser atendido. Saiu do esconderijo onde estava olhando pela fresta da janela, mirando-se rapidamente no espelho, e abriu a porta. Não ousou tirar a mascara mesmo depois da reunião que as amazonas tiveram com Athena na noite anterior, onde ficou decidido que o uso da mascara não seria mais necessário. Aquele pedaço de metal serviria para ocultar o desejo que sentia por aquela pessoa que estava a sua frente, exibindo um largo sorriso.

- A reunião de vocês terminou mais cedo. Não estava esperando sua visita.

- A nossa reunião foi mais rápida que a de vocês amazonas tiveram. Reuniram-se por volta das sete horas e saíram do templo principal por volta de meia-noite. Você também recebeu uma proposta de emprego para trabalhar na fundação de Saori Kido?

- Não. Saori queria nossa opinião sobre o que deveria fazer para compensá-los, pois mereciam. Na verdade, ela já tinha toda a idéia formada, e só queria ver o que achávamos. O outro motivo da reunião foi para discutir sobre o uso obrigatório da mascara. Eu, Shina e June somos a favor de continuar com o uso delas, mas as novatas venceram nosso voto e ficou decidido que não seriamos mais obrigadas a usar a mascara.

- É uma pena que pense assim. Desejava ver ser rosto antes de partir.

- Você vai para alguma missão, Aioria? – o coração dela disparou, desejando que fosse uma missão, e não o que estava passando por sua mente.

- Eu vou partir de vez do santuário. Mas antes, preciso de uma resposta sua. Poderia retirar a mascara?

A pergunta de Aioria chegava aos ouvidos de Marin como um sussurro. Ela nem respondeu com palavras, suas mãos respondiam por ela. Aioria estava fascinado com o que via. Automaticamente ele aproximou-se dela dando-lhe beijos por todo seu rosto, até deter-se em seus lábios. Desejava dar apenar um rápido beijo para não cair na tentação de estragar seus planos. Relutante, afastou-se admirando o rosto da amazona que demonstrava uma pequena magoa por ter parado na melhor parte:

- Você vai partir e não voltará mais?

- Vai depender da sua resposta. – Aioria percebeu a mudança repentina na face da amazona e teve a certeza de que poderia prosseguir sem temor - Marin, sei que tanto eu quanto você levamos uma vida diferente das pessoas que moram do outro lado dos muros do santuário, e mesmo assim, meu coração elegeu você como a única dona da minha vida. No entanto, quero levar uma vida melhor, uma vida como aquelas pessoas... não, não é apenas isso... Quero que você venha viver comigo uma vida de felicidades, sem treinamento pesado nem batalhas perigosas. O que estou tentando dizer é: Marin, você aceita se casar comigo?

- Aceito! – Marin respondeu prontamente, enquanto Aioria tomava sua mão e colocava a aliança em seu dedo. Ambos estavam contentes com o acontecimento - Não acredito, finalmente vamos poder viver juntos, compartilhar muitas coisas e...

- Marin, infelizmente não poderemos casar imediatamente. – mais uma vez, Marin mudou a expressão facial e Aioria suspirou, tentando arranjar forças para concluir o que pensou antes de entrar na casa dela – Tenho que conseguir um emprego, comprar uma casa, um carro. Quero me casar com você quando estiver financeiramente estável para realizar cada desejo seu.

- É só usar a carta de recomendação que Saori lhe entregou. Depois que começar a trabalhar, juntar um pouco de dinheiro, o suficiente para comprar uma modesta casa, poderíamos nos casar. Você me conhece, e sabe que não ligo para conforto. Principalmente se estiver ao seu lado.

- Eu sei. Mas eu decidi que precisava mostrar pra você o quanto te amo. Não vou trilhar o caminho mais fácil porque não seria a grande prova de amor que pretendo lhe dar. Por isso não aceitei o envelope. Vou procurar sozinho por emprego, e comprarei uma linda casa com todo o conforto do mundo. Tudo por você, meu amor.

- Mas isso pode demorar muito tempo e...

- Para quem morreu e voltou à vida, Marin, esse tempo não é nada. Eu te esperaria até o ultimo segundo da minha vida, porque te amo e sei valeria a pena esperar.

- Eu também te amo, Aioria. Se deseja mesmo me provar que me ama, também desejo provar o mesmo.

Antes que Aioria tentasse dizer que não precisava, ela já estava próxima dele, tomando os lábios de Aioria para um beijo cheio de carinho, que aos poucos iam se transformando em algo mais ardente. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo dele, despindo-o aos poucos. Aioria queria protestar, mas não conseguia. Desse jeito não conseguiria realizar os planos que havia traçado para os dois. Sem conseguir resistir, Aioria se juntou aa Marin, despindo-a também, e dando beijos que roubou o ar de ambos. Aproveitou para fitá-la profundamente. Como desejava seu corpo. Desejava por amá-la, e também por saber que ela se esforçava para seduzi-lo mesmo sem ter experiência no assunto. Era excitante vê-la agindo pelo extinto. Era tão excitante que queria tomá-la para si. Mas não podia. Não naquele momento:

- Querida, se continuar me acariciando desse jeito não resistirei.

- Essa é a idéia. – Marin sorriu para ele, beijando-o no pescoço e ia descendo até chegar em seus mamilos.

- Quero me casar com você, Marin. – suspirou profundamente tentando conter o impulso de fazê-la mulher por completo.

- Eu aceito.

Ergueu-a nos braços facilmente, levando-a para o quarto, e depositando-a na cama. Deitou-se ao lado dela beijando-a em desespero enquanto suas mãos acariciavam os seios. Substituiu uma das mãos por seus lábios, sugando avidamente e às vezes mordiscando levemente, arrancando um gemido rouco dela. Alternava de um seio para o outro, deixando Marin ofegante. A sua mão livre agora descia lentamente até alcançar a região secreta entre as coxas. Sentiu ela estremecer com o breve toque. Sincronizando os movimentos dos lábios em seu seio com sua outra mão no outro seio, começou a acariciar lentamente aquela área úmida e quente. Os gemidos de Marin estavam cada vez mais altos, e sua respiração parecia uma locomotiva a todo vapor. Introduziu os dedos na umidade quente, enquanto o polegar fazia movimentos circulares no centro do prazer feminino. Escutou seu grito, e logo apossou de lábios para sufocar outro grito. Intensificou o ritmo das carícias tomando o cuidado para não lhe tira a virgindade. Marin arqueava o corpo instintivamente, procurando obter um contato maior. Em poucos instantes, ela gemeu e seu corpo estremeceu. Aioria recostou-se na cama, tentando acalmar sua respiração ofegante, e ao mesmo tempo, tentar livrar-se daquela sensação que o estava corroendo. Saciou o desejo dela, mas o seu ainda lateja, implorando por um pouco mais de atenção. Marin tentou se aproximar, mas ele afastou-se. Não queria estragar tudo.

- Aioria, eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – perguntou magoada pela rejeição.

- Não. Você foi ótima. É só que... – puxou fortemente o ar para o corpo, tentando ganhar um pouco mais de tempo para recuperar-se – É que não desejo fazer amor com você. – reparou que ela havia ficado mais magoada ainda, e rapidamente tratou de explicar melhor - Não. na verdade eu quero, só que não posso. Prometi pra mim mesmo que esperaria você até a noite de núpcias.

- Você está dizendo que quer que eu fique aqui, te esperando, virgem? Mas para que, Aioria?

- Porque o sonho de muitas mulheres é lançar-se no matrimonio ainda virgem. Por favor, Marin, me entenda. Estou tentando fazer de tudo para levarmos uma vida normal, igual às outras pessoas. Mas se eu continuar aqui, ao seu lado, vou acabar perdendo a cabeça.

- Acho que entendo.

Estava magoada, mas não o persuadiria a fiar com ela pois ele estava se empenhando para lhe dar uma vida diferente da que conheceu. Claro que isso não tinha nada haver com fazerem amor naquele momento, mas se ele desejava que ela se casasse com ele ainda virgem, seria o que ela faria. Viu-o se afastar, em direção ao banheiro. Enquanto ele tomava banho, ela se vestia. Não o faria cair na tentação.

- Espere por mim, Marin. Voltarei assim que conseguir alcançar meus objetivos, e farei de você a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Nunca deixarei que se arrependa dessa separação momentânea.

- Estarei aqui, leve o tempo que for. Eu te amo, Aioria. – ela o abraçou – Enquanto estiver ausente, continuarei usando esta mascara. – balançou a mascara de metal que trazia em uma de suas mão.

- Também te amo, Marin. E irei amá-la sempre. – ele deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego e prtiu, tentando não olhar para trás.

Tempos depois, santuário de Athena

Anos depois, os habitantes do santuário recebe uma visita., de nada mais nada menos que o outrora cavaleiro de ouro de leão. Aioria estava muito diferente do que era quando partiu há quase três anos atrás. Ele usava um terno de preto, uma camisa social na cor de vinho e a gravata era cinza de pura seda. Seu rosto que antes era liso, agora estava com visual diferente com aquele cavanhaque raso. Era tão loiro quanto os fios que cobriam sua cabeça, e quando o sol forte daquela região batia neles, refletia um brilho dourado. Por onde ele passava, todos os cumprimentava de forma alegre. Chegaram até a acompanhar Aioria escadaria acima.

- Fiquei sabendo através de Kamus e Saga, que são meus procuradores, que você conseguiu progredir muito. Sua agencia publicitária é uma das mais procuradas nesses últimos dois meses.

- Foi um golpe de sorte, Srta. Kido.

- Quanta modéstia, Aioria. Você saiu daqui praticamente apenas com a roupa do corpo.

- Também não precisa exagerar, Milo. Logo assim que me tornei um cavaleiro, e que saia em missão, gastava o mínimo possível do dinheiro que recebia para eventuais gastos. Não era muito, mas serviu para dar meus primeiros passos fora do santuário. trabalhei duro por algum, e no fim, quando vi uma oportunidade arrisquei. Felizmente consegui pagar o empréstimo recentemente.

- Deveria ter vindo a mais tempo, Aioria. Eu emprestaria o dinheiro que precisasse, e você não teria pagado tantos juros de um empréstimo em banco.

- Sei que como deusa e como pessoa é muito generosa, Srta. Kido. Contudo, eu precisava provar pra mim mesmo que seria capaz de alcançar meus objetivos.

- Por favor, Aioria. Me chame apenas de Saori. Não há motivos para ser tão formal. A menos que sua visita seja a negócios... – então Saori se interrompe ao escutar o choro de um bebê. Todos olharam para a mesma direção que ela olhava.

- Quem é esta mulher? Nem percebi quando ela entrou.

- Seu nome é Lucinda, e este lindo bebê se chama Lucius... meu filho.

Saori fitou profundamente o ex-cavaleiro de leão, e depois o olhar foi desviado para a mulher que carregava nos braços uma criança de aproximadamente dois meses de idade. A tal Lucinda não parecia ter nada em comum com Aioria embora estivesse tão bem vestida quanto ele. Seu olhar não parecia de uma mulher apaixonada, nem feliz por dar a luz a criança do homem com quem se casara. Aioria teria se casado com ela por conveniência? Não, Aioria não parecia ser o tipo ambicioso. Mas ele não era mais um de seus cavaleiros, e estivera no mundo real fora do santuário, onde a ingenuidade não havia lugar. O mundo civilizado lá fora parecia mais uma selva. Pessoas passando por cima das outras apenas para conseguir uma boa colocação na sociedade. Se Aioria tivesse mesmo se casado com aquela mulher vendo apenas a conveniência de um casamento por causa de seu dinheiro, então ele deixara de ser aquela pessoa de bom caráter que muitos admiravam. Como ele poderia ter mudado tanto em tão poucos anos? Lembrava-se claramente do dia em que ele havia recusado a oferta que havia feito a seus cavaleiros. Sem dar nenhuma explicação, apenas agradeceu e partiu levando apenas alguns pertences. Mas agora ele retornava ao santuário, ao lado de uma mulher estranha e um filho dele o qual não conseguia ver um único traço familiar. A questão que mais preocupava a jovem reencarnação de Athena era como ficaria uma certa amazona quando recebesse a noticia que o ex-cavaleiro de leão havia retornado, e que não viera sozinho?

- Você me permite pegá-lo, Aioria?

- Claro, e porque não Saga? – Aioria percebeu que Lucinda lançava aquele olhar que ele conhecia muito bem. Com um tom de voz que ninguém ali havia presenciado antes vindo dele – Lucinda! Espero que se lembre do que conversamos antes de vir. – sua voz soou ameaçadora e todos estavam atônitos com aquela atitude. Ele chegou perto dela, pegando gentilmente o menino e entregando a Saga.

Logo depois os outros cavaleiros aproximaram-se de Saga para ver melhor a criança que agora parecia serena nos braços dele. Mascara da Morte foi o único que não demonstrou nenhum interesse pelo menino. Aproveitando que todos estavam ocupados, dando os parabéns a Aioria pensou: "Não vou ficar agindo como um retardado para tentar arrancar um sorriso desse pequeno bastardo. Sei muito bem onde minha presença poderá ser melhor apreciada." Mascara da Morte saiu sem dizer nada, descendo a escadaria e indo em direção a casa de Marin. Ela estava terminando de limpar sua casa.

- Ora, vejam o que temos aqui! – começou Mascarada morte com sarcasmo tão conhecido por todos – Uma amazona praticando seus dotes femininos para impressionar o ex-cavaleiro de leão.

- Ele pode ter deixado o santuário, mesmo assim Athena ainda o considera como se fosse o cavaleiro de leão. E não estou me empenhando para impressionar Aioria, pois ele conhece meu valor como amazona e como mulher. Estou fazendo o que qualquer pessoa normal faria, limpando a casa para estar habitável. O mesmo não posso dizer de você nem do seu fétido templo.

- Minha casa exala o cheiro do medo de meus oponentes, e tenho muito orgulho disso. – retrucou o cavaleiro de câncer. Com um sorriso mordaz prossegue – Sua longa espera chegou ao fim, Marin. A pessoa que defende com tanta paixão está de volta. Só não garanto que ficará feliz em vê-lo.

Marin largou a vassoura de lado e correu pra casa olhando-se no espelho para ter certeza que seus cabelos não estavam desalinhados. Voltou logo a seguir sem perceber o sorriso malicioso no rosto de Mascara da Morte.

- Acho que deveria pelo menos tomar um longo banho com sais de banho, passar um hidratante, colocar um belo vestido perfumar-se e tirar essa máscara horrível do rosto. – Marin se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ele quando replicou:

- Aioria gosta de mim do jeito que sou. Não preciso de subterfúgio para agradá-lo.

- Não foi o que me pareceu. – ele soltou uma sonora gargalhada, deixando Marin completamente confusa, sem entender o motivo. – Aioria voltou para o santuário...

- Isso eu já sei. Por esse motivo não gastarei meu tempo aqui com você.

- ... acompanhado de sua mulher e filho.

Ela já estava saindo quando parou ao escutar o que ele disse. Voltou-se para ele, furiosa:

- Isso é mentira. Você está tentando se vingar de mim só porque não aceitei sair com você.

- Acha mesmo que eu me daria tanto trabalho pra me vingar por causa de uma besteira? Fique sabendo, amazona, que não é a única mulher no mundo. Só a convidei pra sair porque seria um bom passa-tempo. Nem por isso fiquei feito uma certa mulher imbecil que se deixou levar por promessas e agora irá ver que todo seu esforço não serviu de nada. A mulher de Aioria é refinada e muito linda, e seu corpo, embora tenha passado pela gravidez, nem parece de tão perfeito que é. Ah, e o perfume dela nem tenho palavras pra descrever aquela fragrância divina.

Sua vontade era replicar e colocar aquele infeliz no seu devido lugar. No entanto, sentiu uma pontada no coração, como se as palavras dele fosse um punhal capaz de atravessar seu ser e destruí-la por dentro. Não. O que Mascara da Morte queria era deixá-la irritada e mostrar que ela podia cair fácil fácil na sua intriga. Mas ele teria mais um motivo para estar dizendo essas coisas. Por certo seria para que ela encontrasse Aioria e fizesse a maior cena. Certamente Aioria ficaria decepcionado por ver que ela não confiava nele e que o julgava levianamente dando ouvidos a uma pessoa como o cavaleiro de câncer. Não devia dar esse gostinho para Mascara da Morte. Sem querer mais desperdiçar seu tempo com pensamentos infundados, correu em direção a escadaria tendo a certeza que aquele cavaleiro que gargalha maldosamente conseguira inserir duvidas em seu coração.

Entrada do templo principal

Milo pressentiu algo estranho no ar. O cosmo de uma certa amazona estava confuso. Sabia muito bem quem era a amazona em questão. Olhando para os lados, não encontrou um cavaleiro que estivera ali há alguns minutos atrás. Só ele poderia ser responsável pela mudança de humor daquela mulher. Seu cosmo estava variando constantemente entre irritado e confuso. Por este motivo, decidiu que não deveria esperar por seus companheiros para descer a escadaria rumo a seus templos. Nem se deu ao trabalho de despedir-se dos companheiros, pois deveria chegar logo a seu tempo onde ficaria esperando por ela. O mais estranho era que naquele exato momento o cosmo parecia tão sereno. O que poderia ter acontecido?

Templo de escorpião

Marin acabara de chegara ao templo. Milo já estava ali na frente do templo, como um sentinela. Milo se pôs na sua frente quando ela desviou-se de seu corpo. Então ela tentou ir pelo outro lado, e Milo mais uma vez se pôs na sua frente:

- Será que poderia parar com essa brincadeira e me deixar passar, Milo? Estou com pressa.

- Porque não se senta um pouco?

- Eu quero ver Aioria. Deixe-me passar.

- Espere, Marin. – ele segurou seu pulso impedindo que seguisse o caminho, então tentou conduzi-la ao sofá - Sente-se aqui um pouco. Faz tempo tanto tempo que não conversamos e...

Marin achou estranho que Milo decidisse prender sua atenção logo naquele momento. Seria mesmo verdade o que Mascara da Morte disse? Não havia outro motivo para Milo estar agindo estranho assim. Lembrava-se muito bem que Milo só a convidou três vezes para sair nesses últimos dois anos. Quando percebera que não sairia com ele, resolveu desistir para preservar seu orgulho intacto. Ele não estaria fazendo isso agora para tentar reaproximar novamente. Ele não era idiota. Sabia muito bem que Aioria estava logo ali, alguns templos acima. Talvez... Com esforço, fez ele soltar seu braço e disse entre os dentes:

- E ficará mais outro longo tempo sem falar comigo se não sair da minha frente agora.

- Escute-me, Marin. É melhor você ficar aqui por mais um tempo. Você parece agitada.

- Se estou agitada ou não isso não é da sua conta, Escorpião. Se não sair da minha frente, serei obrigada a usar a força.

- Poxa, Marin. Tudo o que queria era ajudar.

- De boas intenções o inferno está cheio. Agora saia da minha frente.

- Entendo que esteja chateada, mas... – Milo se interrompeu assim que percebeu seus companheiros descerem a escadaria. Eles limitaram a dar apenas um "Bom dia" para os dois e seguiram seus caminhos. Milo deu um longo suspiro resignado - Vejo que não há como evitar que suba a escadaria. Tudo o que posso fazer agora é me oferecer como amigo quando quiser conversar.

Milo foi para o lado,dando passagem para Marin que não pensou duas vezes. Ele a observou correndo para um encontro que certamente a deixaria triste ao descobrir a verdade em torno do ex-cavaleiro de leão.

Templo principal

Aioria sentia incomodado com o olhar penetrante de Athena. Era como se ela quisesse virar sua alma pelo avesso até descobrir a verdade. Ele sentiu o olhar de reprovação dos seus ex-companheiros de armadura. Quando chegou ao santuário, fora bem recebido. Não que agora todos eles o estivessem tratando mal. A questão é que sentiu a mudança quando revelou que Lucius era seu filho. Saga tentou quebrar a tensão de todos ao pedir permissão para pegar a criança. Havia hesitado por alguns segundos ao lembrar o que Saga representou para o santuário e para sua vida. Teria sido para tentar mostrar que estava arrependido pelo que fez, ou simplesmente pressentia verdade que o levou a fazer tal pedido e assim diminuindo a tensão do momento? Só agora pensava que havia sido precipitado ao correr como um adolescente para reencontrar uma certa pessoa sem antes avisar sobre as mudanças em sua vida. Mas o que poderia fazer? Na próxima semana estaria atolado em compromissos inadiáveis e nem fazia idéia de quando teria um dia menos conturbado quanto aquele. Havia passado a madrugada na estrada após aportar do navio vindo de seu ultimo trabalho na Ilha de Egina. Estava cansado, e provavelmente estaria imaginando coisas. A jovem deusa não poderia estar julgando seu caráter como os outros cavaleiros. Sim, deveria ser o cansaço. Há poucos minutos havia sentido o cosmo de uma certa amazona alternar entre irritado a confuso. Isso não era possível, já que seu cosmo sempre fora sereno. Entregou Lucius a Lucinda fazendo um breve carinho na pequena cabeça da criança, afastando-se depois de beijar os poucos cabelos do bebê.

- Então era verdade mesmo, não é Aioria? Como você pôde? Eu fiquei aqui exatamente como você tinha gentilmente pedido. A idiota aqui não quis escutar o que os outros disseram porque acreditou em suas doces e românticas palavras.

- Marin, você está se precipitando. Não faz idéia do que...

- Pra dizer a verdade, Aioria, faço idéia sim, e só de pensar nisso sinto um ódio muito grande. Ódio de mim mesma que foi uma tola em acreditar em você.

- Espere, Marin...

Aioria olhou com uma certa relutância pra Lucinda e depois para Marin que descia a escadaria correndo. Sua mente entrava em conflito, entre ficar para tomar conta de Lucius, ou correr atrás da amazona de águia. Seus pés resolveram a questão. Começou a descer a escadaria.

- O que aquela mulher está fazendo?- Saori estranhava o fato da mulher chegar tão próximo daquele lugar com uma criança de colo. A seguir, ela só teve tempo de gritar sem poder acreditar no que estava vendo - Meu Deus! AIORIA!!

Aioria subiu a escadaria de volta pisando de dois em dois degraus tomando o pequeno Lucius das mãos de Lucinda. Dessa vez quase não chegava a tempo. Se não fosse por Saori... Não queria nem pensar nisso. Pegando-a pelo braço, enquanto que o menino estava aninhado em seu outro braço chorando tanto que dava pena. Segurando firmemente o braço de Lucinda, levou-a para dentro do templo principal, indo em direção aos aposentos com porta, onde deixou Lucinda presa, soltando um suspiro de alivio. Saori que os seguira, observou ele ninar a criança até que não estivesse mais chorando. Aioria olhou sério para ela e disse:

- Precisamos conversar.

- Sem duvidas. Assim que Lucius adormecer, me encontre na biblioteca.

- Saori, há muitas coisas em jogo e não posso deixar uma delas desaparecer porque resolvi deixar por ultimo. Cuide de Lucius até o meu retorno.

Aioria entregou a criança a Saori, sem se importar muito com os protestos dela:

- Nem sei o que fazer se voltar a chorar. Eu nunca...

- Saori, você é a reencarnação de Athena. Não existe lugar mais seguro do que nos braços de uma deusa.

Aioria desceu a escadaria correndo, nem se importando com Milo que tentava impedir de seguir Marin. Mais na frente passou batido sem se importar com o que Mascarada Morte dizia. Sabia que coisa boa não era, mas o que importava mesmo era alcançar Marin ates que ela resolvesse partir do santuário. Ao chegar na vila das amazonas, percebeu o aglomerado de amazonas na frente da casa de Marin. Foi afastando uma por uma para chegar a porta, quando deu de cara com June e Shina, tentando dar um pouco de privacidade para a amazona de águia.

- Não sei o que você fez para Marin, mas não o deixaremos entrar para aumentar o estrago. – dizia June segurando o chicote.

- Se as duas não saírem da minha frente, serei capaz de usar a força.

- Faça isso e verá do que nós, amazonas podemos fazer. – retrucou Shina se armando para atacar.

- Vocês não me deixam outra alternativa. – afrouxou o nó da gravata, enquanto as amazonas observavam, prontas para contra-atacar – Marin, sei que pode me escutar. Ouça o que tenho a dizer, e se não me quiser mais, partirei do santuário novamente.

- Vai embora. Não quero mais ver a sua cara. Nunca mais.

- Não vou até me escutar. E pelo jeito, todas as amazonas irão escutar o que tenho a dizer. – suspirou e voltou com toda carga – A mulher que você viu ao meu lado é a mãe de Lucius. meu filho...

- Canalha! Como tem coragem de vir aqui dizer para a mulher que o esperou anos a fio, recusando convites de outros homens, que a mulher que está ao seu lado é mãe do seu filho?

- Seu insensível. Não faz idéia do quanto Marin tem sofrido nesses últimos anos. Canalha!

- Marin, não é o que você está pensando. Lucinda é incapaz de cuidar de Lucius. Ela está insana. Tão louca que já impedi varias vezes de tentar matar o bebê. Foi algo que aconteceu no passa... – Marin rapidamente já se encontrava na frente dele, interrompendo o que dizia com uma forte bofetada.

- Como ousa? Já não basta ter se casado com outra mulher e ter um filho com ela? Quer que eu sirva de babá pra o filho da outra mulher, e provavelmente cuidar dela também? Ficou louco junto com ela, ou o dinheiro subiu a sua cabeça?

Aioria agarrou Marin nem se importando com ela se debatendo, nem com as amazonas tentando inutilmente fazê-lo soltá-la.

- Lucius não é meu filho de verdade. – Marin parou de se debater, tentando encontrar algo que o desmentisse – Estava voltando de uma reunião próximo ao cais, e vi algo estranho. Uma mulher levando um embrulho tarde da noite, em direção ao píer. No inicio não dei muita importância. Mas quando o embrulho começou a remexer e chorar, tive certeza que era bebê indefeso. Por pouco não consegui salvá-lo. Tive tanta raiva dela que quase a agredi, se não fosse por Lucius... Depois cheguei a pensar em entregá-la as autoridades, mas tive receio que Lucius fosse para em algum orfanato. Então contratei o melhor detetive particular da Atenas e ele conseguiu descobrir sobre o passado dela. Se não acredita em mim, Marin, venha até o templo principal. Tenho tudo sobre ela dentro da minha pasta, e Athena a viu tentar matar Lucius logo depois que você saiu correndo de lá. Por favor, Marin, diga alguma coisa. Não agüento mais esse suspense.

Marin soltou-se dos braços de Aioria. Ela não dizia nada. As outras amazonas ficaram de boca aberta com a revelação do ex-cavaleiro de leão. Aioria tentou tocar o ombro de Marin, mas ela desviou-se. Então sua voz soou como um sussurro.

-Eu não te mereço.

- Como assim, Marin? Você esteve me esperando todo esse tempo, e eu também fiz o mesmo. As amazonas aqui presente são testemunhas de que me esperou. Não vejo porque...

- EU NÃO TE MEREÇO! – Marin gritou, dando vazão as suas lagrimas – Se fosse merecedora do seu amor não daria ouvidos as intrigas de Mascara da Morte. Se realmente confiasse em você, jamais sairia acusando sem espera que me explicasse tudo o que aconteceu, nem muito menos daria aquela tapa. Se eu te amasse de...

Marin não conseguiu concluir o que pretendia dizer, pois Aioria arrancou-lhe a mascara e tomou seus lábios. Todas as amazonas aplaudiram e assoviavam, desejando felicidades. Até mesmo Shina e June se juntaram ao coro. Um logo beijo demorado fez Marin ficar praticamente sem argumentos para tentar se afastar dele.

- Eu te amo, Marin. E sei que me ama também. Case comigo na próxima semana, adotaremos Lucius como nosso filho.

- E quanto a Lucinda? Ela pode oferecer perigo ao menino.

- Eu sei. Estava apenas tentando encontrar um jeito de adotá-lo, mas agora que iremos nos casar, isso será mais fácil. Deixarei Lucinda em uma clinica para ser tratada dessa doença mental que a faz agir assim. Se ela melhorar, poderemos levar Lucius para uma visita.

- Você não vai querer outros filhos?

- Claro que vou, meu amor. De preferência dois, um menino que se pareça comigo e uma menina se pareça com você. Mas me contento com um se você não quiser ter mais de um.

- Eu aceito. Aceito me casar com você, aceito adotar Lucius, e aceito te dar dois filhos.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, sempre.

As amazonas correram o máximo possível para conseguirem preparar tudo para o casamento dos dois. Faltavam poucos dias. Saori ajudou tanto na organização, quanto em cuidar do pequeno Lucius. Ao que parece ela havia se apegado ao menino, e não houve nenhuma dificuldade pra cuidar dele como havia pensado na primeira vez. Ao que parece, ela levava jeito pra isso.

Como Marin não tinha familiares vivos, Saori argumentou com o teimoso leonino que ela seria responsável pela parte da noiva, que seria todos os gastos da festa. Ele não queria aceitar, mas acabou cedendo quando Marin pediu com jeitinho.

Como Aioria havia prometido, cumpriu. O casamento foi o mais lindo que os habitantes de Atenas havia presenciado de todos os tempos. Ele teve dificuldades para manter sua palavra quanto a desposar Marin apenas na noite de núpcias. Claro, Marin estava sempre seu lado, deixando-o no limite com seus beijos lascivos. Ele mostrou-se um verdadeiro guerreiro. Ainda continuava de pé depois dessa batalha entre manter sua palavra ou seguir o que seu corpo exigia. Havia conseguido cumprir com a promessa que fez a si mesmo.

Athena se prontificou a cuidar de Lucius enquanto estavam em lua-de-mel. Logo, não só Saori queria cuidar do menino. Shina, a quem todos temiam, mostrou-se muito hábil cuidando dele. Isso chamava a atenção de um certo cavaleiro de escorpião que sempre brincava com a amazona de cobra: "Também sou criança, poderia me adotar?"

Aioria aprendeu que não se deve perder muito tempo longe da pessoa amada. E Marin aprendeu que não se deve provocar um leão com vara curta. Agora descobrirá o que acontece.

Os dois tiveram um menino um ano depois do casamento que foi batizado de Sísifo em homenagem ao cavaleiro de sagitário anterior ao seu irmão. Dois anos depois do nascimento de Sísifo nasceu uma menina que batizaram de Yuzuriha, em homenagem a uma amazona de prata que fez historia na ultima batalha contra Hades há mais de duzentos anos. O menino lembrava uma mistura de Aioros e Aioria. Já a Menina era a car todinha de Marin.

Fim

* * *

Finalmente escrevi uma fic Aioria e Marin. Tudo porque Nina gosta desse casal XD. Espero que tenham gostado. Principalmente você, cunhada. Feliz niver mais uma vez.

PS: Não deixem esta autora no suspense, comentem.

Valeu. Bjs


End file.
